mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinetic Golem
Profile: The Kinetic Golem is a subspecies of Golem created from large groupings of Kinetic Energy Crystals given form through the Demonic Energy of the Demon Lord. They have a variety of appearances and personalities, but they are generally simple minded and often think about their own desires, usually finding a contractor, over the desires and needs of others. They were discovered centuries after the current Demon Lord came into power. They were found in a cave system deep inside the mountains, far from access to the outside world. Due to this, they have adapted to be able to survive off of Kinetic Energy alone. They often took this energy from each other, using their crystals to form futanaris and have sex with each other. Due to this system, they do not strictly go for males alone and would be perfectly content with a female. They often wander around the roads between settlements, waiting for a suitable contractor to pass by. They are often picky, only choosing those with responsibility and a strong mental state, as well as very specific characteristics. The reason for this is that once she finds the proper contractor, she will approach and offer herself to said person to form a contract. If they were to agree, then the contract would go on like any other contract made with an elemental Mamono. The contractor will have the power of telekinesis, hence choosing only responsible and stable-minded males. With each time they have sex, the contractor would be able to use his ability on the targeted object for a longer period of time. However, if the person were to try and decline, the Kinetic Golem would persist until they either changed tehir mind, or until the Kinetic Golem loses her patience and forces herself on them. Contracts formed in this way often damage the contractor's mental stability, making them more volatile. The more times the Kinetic Golem forces herself on them, the less stable they become. Often times, once the contractor reaches a certain point, they becomes a major threat to everyone near them due to the insanity. These contractors and their Kinetic Golem are often targeted by the Order to kill and by the Demon Lord to capture. Kinetic Golems can take on any form and can change their form at will to to their own personal preference. If a contractor appeals to them enough, they may change to his or her preferences instead of their own. They can morph their body in any way, usually for the sake of pleasuring their contractor. However, they will morph into other creatures from fmall animals to large beasts. When in beastial form, their body has the look of crystals jammed together into the shape of their being. Even in bestial form, they possess great Kinetic Energy, so it is wise to not even take a small rabbit lightly. The excess crystals on their body that they form from absorbing Spirit Energy emit slight Kinetic Energy and can be detached from the body. This doesn't harm the Kinetic Golem in the slightest. If anything, similar to trimming the excess roots of a Mandragora, removing the excess crystals from the Kinetic Golem allows her a wider range of movement and much less extra weight to carry around. The Kinetic Energy Crystals can be sold for a profit and be used for minor telekinetic abilities; less than a tenth of what a contractor gets when he has sex with a Kinetic Golem for the first time. Category:Mamono